Quando Tudo Muda
by Ana Julia Almeida
Summary: Scully paraplégica. Mulder tentando ajudar. Scully tentando se adaptar ao fato. Mulder vendendo sua alma ao diabo. Até que o que pode livrar a alma de Mulder do diabo, pode cobrar o que é mais caro em troca.


Titulo: Quando Tudo Muda

Nº: 34

Autora: Ana Julia de Almeida e Silva

Data: 03/11/2002

Disclaimer: Eles não pertencem a mim, pertencem a FOX, ao Chris Carter e a 1013 production. Mas as idéias são minhas, nem adianta querer roubar, sou muito possessiva com as minhas idéias, mas posso emprestar se vier pedir com jeitinho.

Publicação: Se olhar, gostar e quiser levar para o seu site leve, mas me avise, por favor, sempre gosto de saber por onde minhas crias andam.

Classificação: É mitológica. Shipper. Mulder Angust.

Spoiler: São tantas emoções, digo, tantos episódios. Não sei quando ocorreu, mas ocorreu em algum lugar.

Sinopse: Scully paraplégica. Mulder tentando ajudar. Scully tentando se adaptar ao fato. Mulder vendendo sua alma ao diabo. Até que o que pode livrar a alma de Mulder do diabo, pode cobrar o que é mais caro em troca. Será que a salvação não será mais cara que a submissão? Será que haverá a troca mesmo? O que se passa em uma mente angustiada? Quem saberá?

Nota 1: Essa fic é a continuação da mitologia feita pelas fics: Amor de mãe, Amor de Filho, Abismo, Sonhos Desfeitos, Tentativa de Mudança, então recomendo que leia as fics. E para aqueles que já tinham lido, depois de anos de espera, eu resolvi seguir em frente e terminar logo essa história e seguir em frente. Então espero que não estrague tudo como Chris Carter estragou com Samantha.

Nota 2: Duvidas, afirmações, reclamações, orações, preces, teses, confissões, audições, animações e etc: Mandem e-mail, isso ajuda. Obrigada aqueles poucos porém sinceros que sempre mandam um recadinho, um apoio, nem que seja pra dizer que a fonte utilizada, ou a cor, ou até o titulo é bonitinho. Mas obrigada aqueles que me chamam de sádica, eu também adoro vocês. Muito obrigado!

_Quando Tudo Muda_

**PARQUE FERROVIARIO NORTE**

**WASHINGTON, CAPITAL**

**06:00 PM**

O Carro em que Mulder e Scully estavam, para no local e Mulder desce e pega Scully do outro lado e a carrega nos braços desacordada, ele anda e dois homens vem ao encontro dele e o levam até um vagão.

Ao entrar Mulder a deposita em uma mesa de cirurgia e ele sai e fica atrás da proteção de vidro, Krycek pergunta:

Ela não sabe de nada?

Não.

Que bom.

Como vai ser depois disso?

Vocês vão para um hospital e vão dar entrada lá como um caso de coma.

Como?

Alguns homens nosso no papel de paramédico vão alegar que foram encontrados em um carro em coma, e ficarão no hospital, no outro dia você terá a primeira reunião conosco – após falar isso Krycek sai da sala.

Mulder fica olhando através da parede de vidro Scully ser operada pêlos médicos, quando um estrondo enorme começa a ser ouvido, os objetos começaram a tremer nas prateleiras, os médicos pararam aturdidos com a situação, até que o quarto se enche de luz e o silêncio dos objetos trepidando cessa.

**Atividade Paranormal**

**O Governo Nega Ter Conhecimento**

**A Verdade Está Lá Fora**

Ele acorda calmamente, mas sente um enorme peso na cabeça, tenta abrir os olhos calmamente, a luz do ambiente claro fere seus olhos, calmamente olha para um lado e vê vários aparelhos ligados ao seu corpo, olha para o outro e vê várias enfermeiras andando de um lado para outro. Até que uma aproxima-se passando pelas cortinas entre abertas, com uma voz calma ela fala:

O Senhor sente-se bem? – Pergunta preocupada.

Sim. – Fala com uma voz rouca e forçada – Onde estou?

Hospital Samaritano. O senhor consegue se lembrar de como chegou aqui?

Não. A quanto tempo estou aqui?

Pouco tempo, o senhor deu entrada ontem na emergência.

Em que estado? – Ele sentia a voz voltando aos poucos.

Não posso falar, acho que o senhor deve descansar, pois estava muito debilitado.

Ele fecha os olhos e rapidamente dorme de novo.

**HOSPITAL SAMARITANO**

**WASHINGTON, D.C.**

**7:30 P.M.**

Skinner entra rapidamente no hospital, chegando até a enfermeira que está no balcão:

Onde está o homem que eu visitei ontem no leito 304 da enfermaria?

Um momento senhor deixa-me verificar.

Ele estava em observação.

Achei senhor, Fox Mulder, ele foi transferido para um quarto no terceiro andar, ele já acordou.

Obrigada.

O homem sai andando rapidamente em direção ao quarto, assim que entra encontra um Mulder bastante afoito.

Agente Mulder?

Senhor, eu já estou começando a me irritar com essas enfermeiras. – Fala irônico.

O que houve?

Quero saber minha situação, mas elas não me falam nada, quero saber sobre Scully e nada. – Seu tom muda para exasperado, contrastando com a voz calma do superior.

Primeiro, a sua situação é estável, você só foi trazido para um hospital por está em choque e também inconsciente.

Onde fui encontrado? – Sua voz fica calma.

Um senhor ligou para o serviço de emergência e eles o pegaram.

Sim, mas onde?

Em uma estrada na Virginia, a West 9034.

Como fui encontrado?

Um senhor parou na conexão ferroviária esperando o trem passar, até que o viu estirado no acostamento.

Quando foi isso?

Ontem por volta das 11 horas da noite.

E Scully?

Ela não está em casa e o senhorio dela disse que viu você sair com ela, então Mulder eu que devo perguntar onde está Scully?

Eu não posso contar os detalhes, mas eu a levei para um lugar em que acreditava que ela poderia ser salva, mas algo aconteceu, uma luz encheu o lugar e daí por diante não lembro mais de nada.

Que local era este?

Um vagão de trem no parque ferroviário norte.

Bem então isso explica por que você foi encontrado perto de uma linha férrea. Agora começaremos a procurar a Agente Scully, espero que consigamos encontra-la.

Daria para conversar com o médico para que ele apresse minha saída?

Por que quer isso?

Eu quero ajudar nas investigações.

Mas você não pode.

Eu já estou bom.

Mas você não pode.

Mas por que eu não posso?

Por causa do seu envolvimento pessoal com o caso.

Envolvimento pessoal? Senhor é Scully. O senhor sabe que só eu posso encontra-la. – Fala irritado.

Mas não foi isso que fez no ultimo caso dela.

Está insinuando o que?

Que o seu envolvimento pessoal prejudicou a agente Scully.

Não foi isso, você sabe muito bem. Foi a sua imperícia que foi a causadora do mau da Scully.

Imperícia?

Sim, se o senhor não tivesse aparecido naquele maldito helicóptero o caso seria solucionado.

O senhor sabe que eu segui as regras.

Mas as regras causaram um mau, por isso que não as sigo senhor.

Por isso que você está deitado nesta cama.

Mas isso não me impedirá de sair dela e ir atrás de Scully.

Só quando passar por cima de mim.

Eu já estou passando como passei várias vezes, muitas vezes não esperei o FBI tomar atitudes.

Por isso muitas vezes acabou em uma cama de hospital com a Scully o salvando.

O senhor não pode dizer nada.

Posso sim, pois quem ler seus relatórios sou eu, quem atende aquele maldito telefone quando você apronta algo sou eu, quem encobre suas falhas sou eu, quem sempre vai ajuda-lo sou eu. Então acho que um pouco de confiança não o matariam. A falta dela nas pessoas certas é que o enterrará.

Skinner sai batendo a porta deixando um Mulder aturdido para trás, este sentia um vazio, um tremendo burro por causa das suas falhas. Quando ele se pôs a analisar o cenário que se descortinava diante dele a sua resposta foi um suspiro de alivio, ver que agora não precisaria se curvar para canceroso, que os alienígenas mais uma vez tirou Scully das mãos do canceroso.

As duvidas começaram a surgir assim que a comporta foi aberta: Quem era essa raça? Será que eles sabiam da luta de Mulder? Eles o salvavam intencionalmente? Por que eles ajudavam Mulder?

Eles o tinham o livrado do diabo, mas será que eles não teriam levado Scully como um preço? Mulder diante deste pensamento começou a sentir o desespero brotar, surgir da pior forma possível, ao poucos e de forma massacrante, vinha lento e calmo, mastigando cada parte de sua mente, trazendo ela todinha para seu pensamento negro.

Tudo acabado. Mulder tinha perdido a guerra facilmente e agora se sentia um completo miserável, agora Bill o condenaria a morte, ele se ofereceria com prazer para ativar a cadeira elétrica, o que mais o assustava era que ele se sentiria grato por tal atitude, já que sua vida não teria mais sentido.

Assim passaram-se os três dias de um Mulder internado, culpa, dor, hipóteses, remorso, esperança, ira, saudosismo e raiva. Até que ele saiu do hospital e voltou para o Edgar Hoover.

**QUARTEL GENERAL DO FBI**

**EDIFICIO J. EDGAR HOOVER**

**WASHINGTON, D.C.**

Saiu do elevador pisando duro, rápido, decidido, parecia um soldado marchando para a guerra. Ele estava preparado para enfrentar os dragões e os chefes, ele ia lutar e essa investigação vinha para a mão dele, quer eles queiram ou não. Um Mulder decidido é igual a um grande muro, impassível e intransponível.

Ele entra na sala da secretaria de Skinner como um furacão e fala rapidamente de forma fria e decidida:

Sou o Agente Mulder, gostaria de falar com o Diretor Assistente Skinner.

Sim senhor, vou ver se ele pode atender, pois ele está em meio a uma ligação.

A secretária entra na sala e sai rapidamente:

Agente Mulder ele disse que é para o senhor entrar, pois ele tem um assunto urgente para tratar com o senhor.

Mulder entrou na sala encontrando Skinner em pé arrumando os papéis nervosamente sobre a mesa:

Senhor?

Agente Mulder eu tenho noticias não tão boas para o senhor? – Fala hesitante.

O que houve? – Mulder pergunta preocupado.

A agente Scully deu entrada no hospital geral de Maryland.

Mulder já ia saindo quando ele sente o chefe falando:

Espere Agente Mulder.

Ele se vira e encara o chefe e o homem continua a falar:

Mas o estado dela é grave.

Mulder dá as costas andando rapidamente, quase correndo.

**HOSPITAL GERAL**

**BALTIMORE, MARYLAND**

Mulder entra correndo no hospital, andando rapidamente, passando por pacientes até que chega ao balcão de informações, ele fala rapidamente com uma enfermeira:

Eu estou procurando uma paciente com nome de Dana Scully.

Um momento senhor, quem é o senhor?

Sou Fox Mulder, FBI. – Fala ele mostrando a insígnia. – Eu sou amigo dela.

Ela deu entrada quando?

A poucas horas, acabei de ser informado.

Senhor eu encontrei aqui, na verdade a poucas horas ela foi identificada, mas na verdade ela deu entrada essa madrugada, ela está aos cuidados do doutor Metterson, ela está na UTI, 4º Andar.

Um Mulder impaciente sai correndo pelo hospital até que chega ao elevador, enquanto este subia, ele mostrava-se bem impaciente, até que este para e ele anda rapidamente, até que encontra outro balcão e fala com mais uma enfermeira:

Procuro uma paciente, Dana Scully, eu sou amigo dela.

O senhor não pode vê-la no momento, ela está em um estado muito delicado.

Gostaria de falar com o médico dela.

O senhor poderia sentar-se na sala de espera? Eu vou chamá-lo e ele já o encontra.

Mulder caminha até o sofá onde se senta, tamborilado o dedo nervosamente na perna enquanto esperava o médico, até que minutos depois entra um homem pela porta, por volta dos seus 40 anos, com cabelo parcialmente branco, bigode e este pergunta:

O senhor á o amigo da minha paciente, Dana Scully?

Isso, meu nome é Fox Mulder, gostaria de saber sobre o estado dela.

Antes de conversar com o senhor, eu gostaria de saber se ela não tem nenhum familiar, pois na ficha de seguro social continha um nome que era da mãe dela, mas liguei para o número e este não atende. Então ligamos para o FBI e através da telefonista encontramos o superior dela.

A mãe dela faleceu.

Ah Desculpa.

Então o senhor soube...

...soube através do FBI, éramos parceiros quando ela trabalhava no FBI.

Trabalhava? Mas como ela ainda consta como sendo ainda beneficiaria da instituição.

Ela sofreu uma lesão na espinha, assim ela ficou paraplégica e como estava exercendo o seu dever no ocorrido, o senhor sabe quais são os tramites.

Bem, entendo, então o senhor que passar esse dado para a ficha dela assim que preencher, pois assim que eu puder quero avaliar se sua coluna não sofreu nada mais grave.

Sim, doutor, mas qual é o estado dela?

Bem, a senhora Scully foi encontrada sentada em uma cadeira de rodas na porta da emergência, ela estava em coma. Estranhamos a cadeira a principio, mas agora o senhor já me esclareceu o porque, mas o problema que temos é que não sabemos o que induziu este coma, só sabemos que os sinais vitais estão fracos, se continuarem diminuindo como estão, é capaz dela vir a falecer.

Falecer?

Isso.

Não tem como reverter?

Não se não sabemos a causa do coma. Então só nos resta esperar que ela melhore, eu estou fazendo o possível.

Eu entendo. – Fala tristemente.

Mas alguma pergunta?

Nenhuma.

Tudo bem, qualquer coisa é só chamar.

O médico se levanta e sai da sala, Mulder olha desolado para a parede diante de si e enterra o rosto nas mãos.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**(CONTINUA...)**

_(Os agradecimentos serão deixados para a ultima parte, que ai pegarei um pacote só, por que tem tanta gente pra agradecer e, por favor, mandem feed back, a fic demorou por que eu não sabia que estava agradando, precisou uma pequena comissão vir e cobrar para que eu continuasse. Ser escritor é um ato de mão dupla, você dá a ação e espera a reação, sem a reação não sabemos se estamos dando a ação direito, então sobra duas alternativas: ou para de dar ação ou tenta novas, eu tentei novas. Então mande, por favor, não só para mim, mas para todos os autores que gostar, eu sei que é difícil, dói, mas passa.)_

_Belém, 27 de Outubro de 2002_


End file.
